1. Field
This invention relates to light boxes, and more particularly to a versatile fire retardant light box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the entertainment industry, which includes motion pictures, television, theatrical arts, etc., and in the photographic industry and other fields, it is necessary to light a set, stage or other area. For an indoor set in the motion picture and television industries, the key or primary lighting is provided opposite to where the camera and audience, if any, to avoid sound equipment (boom) shadows, etc.
On many sets, light box housings are made of disposable material, such as wood lined with foamcore. The wooden material is used to quickly form a box of desired dimensions. A diffusion film may be stapled or nailed to the front of the light box in order to modify the lighting effect. While these light boxes are made in the dimensions required for a certain light effect, these light boxes deteriorate due to the inexpensive construction. Also, due to the material used, these light boxes are flammable and are thus a fire hazard. Moreover, due to the excessive heat that the lights in the light box output, the light box deteriorates and sometimes must be discarded after use on a single set.
Moreover, the assembly and disassembling of a typical light box can be time consuming. The storage and handling of a wooden light box can lead to damage and failure of the light box.